The Feelings Between the Feelings
by kiradayo
Summary: /Sikap dan sifat ini... sebenarnya tidak ingin kutampakkan padamu/. Warns: Death Chara, etc.


Vocaloid

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Fortunately, Vocaloid isn't mine. Except, this script.

**Chapter(s): **1/End

**Warning(s): **AU . Death Chara . Angst . Typo(s) . etc .

**Title: **The Feelings Between the Feelings

**Note: **Maaf. Bukan NES orz tapitapitapi, saya akan mencoba untuk melanjutkan NES dalam waktu dekat. Terimakasih!

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Feelings Between the Feelings<strong>_

_**(**__Perasaan Diantara Perasaan__**)**_

© 2012 khiikikurohoshi

* * *

><p><em>04 April 2012<em>

_At, Crypton Hospital_

_07:30 AM_

_Reservation Room_

Nama gadis berkuncir dua yang tengah berlari itu adalah Hatsune Miku. _Nametag_ perak yang tersemat di kerah blazernya yang berwarna kuning muda itu adalah buktinya. Anak perempuan itu kemudian ditegur oleh seorang perawat yang memiliki wajah lembut dengan rambut bergelombang berwarna keemasan yang dikuncir kuda. Hatsune Miku nampak menyesal, terbukti bahwa dia membungkuk-bungkukkan badannya beberapakali. Setelah akhirnya sang perawat memaafkannya, Hatsune Miku segera berjalan—dengan sedikit cepat—menuju _lift_.

Di dalam lift, dia menekan tombol 03. Lalu _lift_ pun bergerak. Tidak sampai sepuluh detik, Miku sudah sampai di lantai tiga. Merasa tidak ada orang yang mengawasinya, dengan bandel Hatsune Miku berlari di koridor lantai tiga, hingga dia akhirnya menemukan sebuah pintu dengan plat bertuliskan angka 016.

Hatsune Miku mengambil napas sebentar, kemudian dia memutar kenop dan membuka pintu tersebut.

Ingatannya kemudian berputar kembali. Tiga tahun yang lalu, ketika dia masih berusia 14 tahun. Waktu itu musim dingin. Rumahnya ramai dikunjungi kerabat jauh. Dan… insiden itu terjadi.

"Miku?"

Ctak.

Suara rendah si pasien di kamar ini membuat Miku kembali ke dunia nyata. Dengan canggung, Miku tersenyum kepada si pasien. Si pasien ikut tersenyum. Parasnya mirip seperti Miku. Wajar, sebab si pasien merupakan adik kandung Miku sendiri. Hatsune Mikuo namanya. Papan nama pasien yang tadi terletak di samping pintu merupakan buktinya.

"Kaget melihatmu datang kemari." Hatsune Mikuo membuka gerbang percakapan. Nada suaranya tenang. Seperti seorang Hatsune Mikuo yang biasanya. Tapi, pancaran matanya terlihat berbeda belakangan ini.

Miku meneguk ludah. Mengeraskan tinjunya. "Maaf." Suara yang tegang dan serak. "SMA itu… benar-benar menyibukkan."

Mikuo memiringkan kepalanya beberapa derajat. "Benarkah?" Miku tetap bergeming di tempatnya. "Aku jadi ingin merasakan kehidupan SMA." Mata dan bibir Mikuo melengkung membentuk senyuman. "Agak bosan juga kalau terus duduk di tempat tidur sambil menatap langit dengan penuh harap."

Miku membuang tasnya ke lantai. "Apa yang kau harapkan…?"

"Hng?" Mikuo tersenyum. "Maaf, aku tidak mendengarmu, Miku."

"Pa-panggil aku dengan sebutan _–neesan_, Mikuo! _Otou-sama_ dan _Okaa-sama_ selalu menyuruh kita untuk bersikap sopan terhadap yang lebih tua, 'kan? Apa kau sudah lupa dengan tata krama keluarga besar Hatsune?" Miku mendekat ke tempat tidur Mikuo.

Mikuo terdiam. Tapi senyum masih tercetak samar di wajah lesunya. "Maaf, _Nee-san_."

Miku merasakan ada keringat yang mengalir dari pipinya. "Aku datang… untuk memberitahukanmu sesuatu." Miku mendeklarasikan. Mikuo menolehkan pandangannya ke depan. Tidak menatap Miku. Sepertinya dia sudah bisa menebak kedatangan kakaknya itu.

Miku mengambil napas sejenak. "Keluarga Hatsune yang merupakan keluarga terpandang di masyarakat…" Miku menutup matanya kuat-kuat, sebelum akhirnya berkata, "… tidak membutuhkan orang yang bernama Hatsune Mikuo lagi. Dengan kata lain, Mikuo, margamu dicabut. Selamat tinggal."

Mikuo terdiam.

Miku juga terdiam.

"_Nee-san_." Agak lama, tapi akhirnya Mikuo angkat bicara. "Tunanganmu… sudah menunggu di luar sejak tadi." Mikuo menyandarkan badannya pada bantal kepala. Miku tidak tahu ekspresi Mikuo seperti apa saat mengatakan itu. Dan, dia tidak ingin tahu.

Grak.

Pintu kamar rawat 016 terbuka lebar. Sosok seorang anak SMA berusia 18 tahun melangkah dengan langkah-langkah seorang _gentleman_. Paras anak SMA itu tampan dan tegas. Terlihat berwibawa. Anak SMA itu mengalungkan lengannya di leher Miku, sembari berbisik, "ayo pulang."—kepada Miku. Tanpa pikir panjang Miku mengangguk. Dibiarkannya si anak SMA menuntunnya berjalan pergi.

Pintu kamar 016 tertutup.

Angin berhembus sepi. Bias cahaya nampak ragu-ragu. Bahkan, benda bisu tanpa nyawapun, seolah-olah menunjukkan kecanggungan mereka satu sama lain. Kembali, Mikuo sendiri. Dia sudah lupa, kapan terakhir kali ayah dan ibu menjenguknya. Meski kenyataannya, kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi. Miku bahkan, baru kali ini lagi menjenguknya.

"_Parasmu cantik bagaikan dewi Aphrodite. Sikapmu manis layaknya kembang gula. Ketegaranmu, keulesanmu, kebaikan hatimu… air mata yang mengalir di sudut pipimu…_" Mikuo terdiam sebentar. Dia melirik pintu kamar rawatnya, kemudian tersenyum kecut.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Miku…?"

Pertanyaan itu, bagai abu yang terletak di gurun pasir yang luas. Kecil, samar, lalu lenyap.

―

_Flashback_

_Tiga tahun yang lalu. Akhir musim dingin. Pertemuan keluarga besar Hatsune. Hatsune Miku dan Hatsune Mikuo yang masih SMP, berusia 14 tahun. Mereka duduk di ruang tamu dengan wajah berseri karena paman mereka yang ahli sulap menunjukkan trik-trik menakjubkan kepada mereka. Rumah utama keluarga Hatsune nampak berseri hari itu. Sampai akhirnya…_

"_MIKUO! MIKUO! SADARLAH!"_

_Miku mengguncang-guncangkan pundak Mikuo yang terjatuh di lantai beralaskan tatami. Wajah anak laki-laki itu pucat pasi. Sementara badannya bergetar dengan hebat._

_Ambulans datang. Mikuo dibawa ke rumah sakit. Tanpa ada yang menemani anak itu…_

"_Miku. Ingatkah kau kalau keluarga kita ini merupakan keluarga terpandang di masyarakat? Keluarga kita samasekali tidak membutuhkan seorang yang lemah! Sebenarnya sejak lama ayah ingin mengeluarkan Mikuo dari keluarga ini, tapi…"_

"_TIDAK! JANGAN KATAKAN ITU, OTOU-SAMA! BA-BAGAIMANAPUN… MIKUO… MIKUO MERUPAKAN—"_

_PLAK!_

_Hening sejenak._

"_Miku. Kemana tata kramamu, nak? Jangan menggertak ayahmu."_

_Miku menatap ibunya dengan mata berlinang air mata. Pipinya bersemu merah akibat tamparan sang ibu. "Sudah sepantasnya Mikuo dikeluarkan dari keluarga ini." Ibunya menatap keluar jendela. Terdiam sejenak. "Pertama," ibunya melirik lonceng kecil yang tergantung di langit-langit ruangan. "Karena sejak kecil jantung Mikuo lemah. Dan kedua," ibunya memberi jeda lagi. "Karena Mikuo menyukaimu lebih dari seorang kakak."_

_Belum sempat Miku tersentak, ada lagi badai yang mendatanginya._

"_Besok, kau harus bertunangan dengan Kaito Shion, seorang putra dari perusahaan berlian terkenal. Ibu melarangmu untuk bersekolah besok. Dan, jangan pernah mencoba untuk menjenguk 'sampah keluarga' kita."_

_Miku ingin mengucapkan sepatah kata, tapi, percuma. Kata-kata yang diucapkannya sekarang hanya akan menjadi sebuah angin lalu yang kecil, sunyi, dan tidak disadari. Hilang sudah kebebasannya. Direnggut sudah apa yang disayangnya._

_End of Flashback_

―

_08 April 2012_

_At, Graveyard_

_05:00 PM_

_Di sini telah berbaring dalam damai,_

MIKUO

**07 Juni 1995 – 08 April 2012**

Bibir Miku dikecup singkat oleh sang tunangan, Kaito Shion. Kemudian Kaito pergi meninggalkannya lebih dulu, persis seperti permintaan Miku.

"_Langit cerah, bunga bermekaran, daun bergesekan, burung berkicauan, matahari tersenyum menghangatkan. Tetapi, di hari yang magnifikan ini, kau… menyerahkan diri…" _Miku mengangkat wajahnya, menatap miris batu nisan yang berdiri kokoh dihadapannya. Miku membalikkan badan, menatap langit yang terlalu cerah dari biasanya.

Air mata tiba-tiba menghalangi pandangannya.

_Blur._

Rapuh.

Perih.

Sakit.

Takut.

Kecewa.

Menyesal.

Ingatannya kembali berputar sedikit. Tadi pagi, di rumah sakit, tepat setelah Miku mendengar bahwa Mikuo menghembuskan napas terakhir.

Beberapa lembar kertas diberikan kepada Miku oleh perawat yang jikalau tidak salah ingat, pernah menegurnya saat berlari di rumah sakit. Wajah perawat itu tidak lagi lembut. Lesu, tepatnya. Perawat itu nampak hilang gairah. Matanya bengkak dengan keredupan yang menyayat hati.

Hembusan napas terselip dari bibir Miku. Sekarang, dia berdiri. Menghadap nisan Mikuo. Adik lelaki yang akan terus dia sayangi seumur hidup. Dengan tangan yang memegang tiga lembar kertas kusut dengan tulisan rapi bertinta merah. Tapi, siapapun akan tahu, kalau tinta itu adalah… darah.

Miku membuka mulutnya.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Miku._"

Kata-kata terakhir Mikuo tidak berhenti sampai di sana. Itu baru lembar pertama.

"_Maafkan aku…"_

Itu lembar kedua.

"_Sekali lagi, aku mencin—"_

Itu lembar ketiga. Lembar yang tidak akan pernah selesai ditulis. Lembar yang membuktikan bahwa saat itulah Mikuo benar-benar kehilangan nyawanya. Lembar yang membuat Miku menangis dan menjerit di hadapan semua keluarga besarnya. Lembar yang membuat Miku menggertak ayah dan ibunya. Lembar yang membuat Miku melukai Kaito Shion, tunangannya. Lembar yang membuat Miku sadar akan tindakan pengecutnya.

"Mikuo…" Miku menggemamkan nama Mikuo disela air mata yang mengalir deras tanpa henti, disela perasaan yang ingin menjerit keras-keras. "Mikuo…" sekali lagi, Miku menggumamkan nama Mikuo. "Mikuo…" sekali lagi, Miku menggumamkan nama orang yang merupakan adik satu-satunya itu. "Mikuo…" sekali lagi, Miku menggumamkan nama orang yang paling ia sayangi. Lebih dari kerabat dan kedua orang tuanya. "Mikuo…" sekali lagi, Miku menggumamkan nama orang yang pernah… mencintainya.

Sakit.

Sakit.

Sakit.

"Aku tahu, hati ini menangis, menjerit, dan meronta penuh kesakitan. Tapi… rasa sakit ini… tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan rasa sakit yang kau alami. Kau tetap tersenyum dan menyambut kedatanganku. Kau tetap tegar ketika aku menggertakmu. Kau tetap sabar menunggu kedatanganku." Miku menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Air mata membanjiri telapak tangannya yang bergetar hebat.

"Hati ini… aku tidak tahu cara menyembuhkannya… kecuali, kau kembali hidup dan memelukku. Menenangkanku, mongobrol, bercanda, bersekolah dan berbagi perasaan kepadaku. Tapi… itu tidak akan pernah terjadi! Tidak! Kau tidak mungkin bisa hidup kembali!" Miku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berbicara pada dirinya sendiri dengan genangan air mata yang berjatuhan dari sela jemari tangan, dan menyatu dengan tanah.

"Mikuo…!" Miku jatuh berjongkok. "Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku...!" di hadapan nisan itu, Miku terus menangis dan meminta maaf.

_Hati ini akan terluka seumur hidup. Dan tidak akan pernah ada yang mampu menyembuhkannya, selain dirimu. Tidak akan pernah… tidak akan pernah…_

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>note(1): <strong>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *teriak ala Unhappy Refrain

Lama juga saya nggak pernah buat fic Angst eue rindu.

**note(2): **Oke, maaf. Endingnya gaje beud ouo" tapitapitapi, sudahlah. Sulit emang bikin fic dalam keadaan setengah WB. Selain itu, MikuMikuo itu pair favorit saya jugaaa x'3 lol. Kaito buat Luka aja deh/ plok.

TITTLE ;u; gaje. Yesh. I know.

Teyus, maaf jika ada karakter tewas ;u; ini tuntutan peran soalnya/ plak

Dan, maaf kalau diksi di endingnya… gaje… ;u; (mencoba buat puisi/syair singkat tapi FAIL)

**note(3): **_TONIKAKU!_

Thanks for reading ;u; no sequel kayaknya.


End file.
